When the Storm Starts
by Mac4345
Summary: As the battle between Night Raid and the empire rages on, a powerful swordsman appears on the field of battle helping tip the scales in the revolution. His past is a mystery waiting to unfold but his strength is something that will show itself against all of his opponents. M-Rated for Gore and violence and possibly mature situations in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Kill The Rain

I watched as the battle continued between the three teigu users. The pair of two were from Night Raid, a group whose goal aligned with my own. We both want the empire to fall. The taller, purple-haired one wielded a scissor type teigu while the smaller, pink haired one held a gun-like one. Gazing down at the imperial soldier who spatted nonsense about justice, the foolish girl didn't know anything about justice. The empire destroys the lives of hundreds of thousands of each day. My own village being a victim of the destruction. My rage was starting to reach its peak, I was about to go and cut the girl up myself, but then I heard her say something.

"Koro, arms!" Said the officer, her face growing darker and more menacing. She has orange-brown hair and is wearing a typical soldier uniform.

The beast teigu grew in size and its arms gaining the size of boulders. The imperial officer called out for her teigu to attack. Its response was immediate. Luckily for the assassins, the purple-haired one reacted just as quickly, blocking blow for blow with her scissors. While the teigu was attacking the assassin, the imperial officer pulled out a whistle and blew it in order to call for reinforcements.

"The reinforcements will be annoying to deal with if that bitch down there isn't dealt with soon," I noted to myself.

While quietly walking towards the bitch, I heard the pink-haired girl yell out something about being in a pinch and fired a powerful blast that almost annihilated the dog teigu. Then from the smoke the purple-haired girl rushed the officer, her scissors preparing to take her head. The officer looked over just in time to grabbed her guns and block the strikes. Then, I saw a bright light. Even though it blinded me for a few seconds, I was still able to hear the cries of pain coming from the officer. When I regained my sight, I saw the purple-haired girl standing over the officer, who was now on her knees with blood and air where her forearms were. Then, as if magic, two guns pop out from where her forearms were. Right after they popped out, I heard gun shots. The purple-haired girl skillfully and quickly blocked the shots. The was a moment of silence before the sound of steel ripping through flesh filled the air again.

The moment after was filled with only the sound of another command: "Koro! Secret Skill: Berserker Mode!"

The beast grew even larger than before, growing to the size of a Danger Beast. It bellowed a great roar that deafened everyone there except it's user. It then lunged at the pink-haired girl and grabbed her.

The bitch of an officer then yelled, "Crush her!"

The beast did as it was told and I heard a cracking sound followed by a scream of intense pain. I saw the purple-haired girl rush to help her friend and the officer stood up with a great smile on her face, like she thinks she won. I knew that it was my chance to strike. I unsheathed he sword on my back and cut the officer through the back of the head.

I looked at her to see that she had the barrel of a gun sticking out of her mouth.

All she could manage t say was, "What happened?"

"The dead shouldn't speak," I replied and sheathed my sword.

The two girls starred at me and asked what I meant. I held up three fingers and, one at a time, lowered them. After the last one fell, a large blood spatter appeared from the officer's neck and her head fell off while her body dropped to the ground. After it's master fell, the biological teigu fell to the ground, as if it just completely deactivated in an instant.

"Huh!? The hell are you doing acting so cool!?" Yelled the pink-haired girl. Even in pain she could manage to be annoying.

"No... Not really, but a thank you would be greatly appreciated." I replied sarcastically.

"Um? Excuse me but who are you," asked the purple-haired one, who was helping the pink-haired girl stand up.

"That mutt must have hurt you quite a bit if your friend needs to help you up." I pointed out.

Then the sound of a large amount of a foot steps approached, followed by the cry of "OFFICER DOWN!"

I turned to the two girls and yelled, "RUN AWAY! LET ME DEAL WITH THESE FOOLS!"

The purple-haired one asked me, "Are you sure you can handle them?"

I smirked and said, "These guys are child's play. No need to worry."

As I felt the presence of the two girls disappear, I turned to the soldiers, grabbed my sword, took my stance, and attacked.

* * *

Ch.1 end :)

This is a colab between me and a friend of mine. We will try to post new chapters whenever we get a spark or when we have time since junior year is tough for a couple hard-core anime nerds.

As for the two of us we'll go by the names of Mac and Dom. We hope you all enjoy this story and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Kill the Memories pt 1

Ch. 2 – Kill the Memories (Part 1)

"Well that was easy," I said as I sheath my sword.

The soldiers weren't tough at all, they each had the basic knowledge of how to use their weapons, but none had any outstanding abilities. I doubted that any of them would ever go from private rank. Maybe some will go, but only with connections or money. That was one way the capital allowed weak, pathetic soldiers their ranks.

"Shame, some of these girls were kind of cute. I hate doing this kind of work."

Turning around, I sprinted off, not wanting to have to deal with anymore unwanted attention. What those soldiers said about fighting for the glory of the empire nearly made me laugh hysterically. The empire that they served was anything but glorious. I learned that the hard way when my village was unjustly destroyed. That day, I learned that the empire was corrupt and immoral. I can still remember the day it happened as clearly as though it was just yesterday.

_10 years ago_

The day began like any other. I got out of bed, got dressed, and went to go train with my best friend, Tous. We've been training to become sword masters since we were 5 years old. We went to our training ground right behind the village shrine, at which my grandfather was the head of. While training, I heard a noise off in the distance. I looked to see what it was, but nothing was in sight.

"What is it, Rein?" Tous asked me.

"I'm not sure, but I think I heard something," I responded.

We waited for a few minutes to hear the sound as it got progressively closer. After another minute passed by, I realized what the noise was. It was horse gallops, and lots of them. It sounded like an entire army was closing in on our village, but we thought nothing of it because our village I so small. There's less than 200 people living here. Then I heard the sound of one horse ride up to the shrine entrance.

"Will the leader of this village please come out? I would like to ask him a few questions," the man on the horse announced. He had long, gray hair despite the fact that he looked like he was in his early 30's

My grandfather walked out of the shrine to confront him.

"What is it that you want?" My grandfather asked.

"We are looking for members of the Revolutionary Army and a reliable source told us that they were hiding in this town. Show us where they are or we will destroy the entire village," the horseman threatened.

"We don't have any members of the Revolutionary Army here," my grandfather replied calmly.

"I will ask again. Where are the members of the Revolutionary Army?" The gray-haired man asked, a little more irritated than last time.

"As I said, there are no members of the Revolutionary Army here," Grandfather responded, with as much irritation as the horseman.

With an angry expression on his face, the horseman rode back out of the village to what I'm guessing is the army he brought with him. After he was out of sight, my grandfather motioned for me and Tous to come over.

"Come with me. We need to find a place for you two to hide," he said to us.

"We can help fight, though!" Tous complained.

"No. You two are not yet ready. Now, come with me. I will show you where to hide. Don't come out until it's safe," Grandfather ordered as he showed us to a hidden room in the shrine building.

"How will we know when it's safe?" I asked.

"When you hear the battle stop, that's when it's safe," my grandfather reassured us.

After that, Tous and I were stuck in a room, lit by only one lantern. The only other things in the room were two cases, each containing a necklace with crystals as their decorations. The one on the right had a crystal that was blue in color and rectangular in shape. The one on the left had a crystal that was red in color and in the shape of a diamond.

I felt a presence that wasn't there before. The thing is, that presence felt like it came from the red crystal. When I got closer, the presence kept getting stronger. I reached out for it and right when I grabbed it, I heard a vicious roar. My body felt a great weight all of a sudden, like I was being crushed by a boulder. I stood my ground and eventually the weight lifted. I put the necklace on and felt a surge of power flow through my body. I looked over at Tous and saw that she had put the necklace with the blue crystal on.

"You never seemed like he type for jewelry," I teased her.

"Shut up. At least when I put mine on, I didn't look like I was fighting an invisible monster," She retorted.

After she said that, we both realized something. The fighting had stopped. I went upstairs to go check. I didn't see Grandfather or anyone I knew. I only saw corpses. Standing over those corpses was a soldier.

When he saw me, he yelled, "General River! I found some survivors!"

He came at me with a blade in hand and slashed. I thought I was dead, but the lade went through me like I wasn't even there. I looked down to see the crystal I put on was now glowing. Was it doing this? I punched the soldier, ran back to Tous in the hidden room, grabbed her hand and tried to run. There were more soldiers outside the room now. The only way we were getting out was to either somehow fight all of them or die trying.

I remembered what the crystal did. I came up with a plan. While still holding Tous's hand, I sprinted towards the wall, closed my eyes, and prayed for the power to activate again. When I opened them, Tous and I were on the other side of the wall and still running. We ran as far as we could, as fast as we could. It was night time when we finally stopped to rest.

"How did you do that?" Tous asked while gasping for air.

"I don't know," I replied, just as winded.

I felt like crap at that point. I felt like collapsing, but we needed to keep moving. The soldiers are probably still looking for us. We kept moving until we found a cave to rest for the night. I woke up, hoping that it was all a bad dream, but it wasn't. Our village was destroyed. Tous and I traveled day and night, resting in caves and abandoned forts.

We finally reached a town and went straight to the inn. We asked if we could spend a couple of nights there, but they turned us down because we didn't have any money. We tried to see if we could stay there in exchange for working there during the day. They hesitated, but they accepted our proposal in the end.

After a few days of experimenting, we found out the powers of our necklaces. Mine is the more powerful one due to it's ability to allow me to make my entire body go through inanimate objects. It can also let me summon a weapon if I think about it hard enough.

Tous's necklace can only let her make one of her body parts phase through objects. When she does, it leaves her weakened for a little bit. She can also only summon a sword with her crystal. After all we've been through, I'm just happy we can finally relax.

Unfortunately, it didn't last.

Ch. 2 – End

Mac: Most of this chapter was written by moi! :) Lol Dom was being lazy but still kind of helpful.

Now we get to see a bit of Rien's past which is kind of dark and will only get darker in further chapters.

Dom: Yeah but the funniest part about this chapter is that we finally wrote his name. Like we didn't even say it at all, he was just this creepy stalker watching Mine's and Scheel's fight. Lol

Next update will most likely be later in the week. Like, Thursday or Friday. We will try for two chapters per weekend, but no promises.


	3. Chapter 3 Kill the memories pt2

Ch. 3 – Kill the Memories pt. 2

A couple weeks after we arrived, Tous and I had gotten jobs outside of the inn we were staying in to buy new clothes and to pay for food. We also were able to learn about the necklaces that were in the shrine. The one that I wore was a thing called a Teigu. One of 48 that were commissioned by the original emperor of the now 1000 year-old empire. The one I have is called "Void Stone: Wu". We couldn't find anything about her necklace. We asked around and found out that she wore what's called a "Shingu". Apparently, the emperor 400 years ago tried to make Teigus of his own, but they were no where near as powerful. We couldn't find out its name, though.

"Hey chief, I'm heading out to grab a bite,"I said as I began walking out of the forge that I worked at. Gaining a job there took some time, but it paid well and it did give me some weight lifting training.

"You want anything?"

"No. My little girls will be bringing me something to eat." The chief called from the back of the forge

"Go and see Tous, she'll get mad at you if your late again, kid." I sighed as I heard the boss say that. The last time I was late for our lunch she nearly broke out into tears. The whole village getting killed lead to Tous getting a huge abandonment issue with me. She was afraid that I was going to get killed but I reassured that everything would be okay.

"Gotcha, I'll try to be back as soon as I can." I said while sprinting off though I knew that would be a difficult to follow up on.

I ran past a through a large variety of stalls, wanting to get to the inn that Tous worked at as soon as I could. The few stall owners that I befriended greeted me as I ran past them, I returned them a smile before running into a small alleyway to get to the small inn that Tous worked at. It was a little run down and the pay wasn't so good but it was a nice place and the elderly couple that owned it was kind enough to let us stay there. We learned that that their children died during childbirth so having us around apparently reminded of the few precious moments they had of their children.

"Welcome! Please have a seat, Sir." I heard the familiar voice of Grandma Mary call out to me as I entered the inn.

"It's Rein, Mary." I said as I walked down to a stall and seated myself.

"Wheres Tous?" I asked wondering where my best friend was.

"She's getting your dinner, child. I'm sure she'll be out soon," Mary said as she eyed the door to the kitchen.

Soon enough I saw Tous's familiar blonde head emerge from the door, carrying two plates of soup, 2 pieces of bread, some milk, and a cake for the both of us to split.

"Looks good. Hopefully it doesn't kill me," I teased while eyeing the food, my stomach growing hungrier by the second.

"Shut up, Rein. It's not gonna be like last time," Tous retorted, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment at what happened last time she cooked.

For a second I felt nauseated when I recalled that memory. How can someone make a salad gooey black, that shouldn't be possible, but she did and now I fear for my life anytime I hear of her cooking.

"Gramps was the one that made it."

I almost let out a sigh, but stopped myself at the last second. I didn't need her yelling at me for doubting her poor cooking skills.

"So how was your day, Rein? Did you make any cool swords? Did any adventures come to the forge? Huh? Did they?" I stared at my best friend as she bombarded me with all these questions. Why is it that I can't take a sip of this soup before I get asked a million questions at once.

"Um well my day was fine, I did nearly set my self on fire again but the chief stopped me. We haven't done any swords, no one is really asking for a sword to be made yet. Only a couple people came to the smith, they just wanted repairs on household items. So...ah how was your day?" I asked, hoping to make some small talk.

"Pretty good. No new travelers, though. The ones that are here are really nice. Like the one tha-" Tous was explaining until we heard a slam from the other room.

We peeked through the door to see what it was. It was Imperial Soldiers. They walked up to Mary and Gamps and showed them two posters.

The soldier holding the posters asked, "have you seen either of these two children? They're fugitives of the Empire and very dangerous."

I looked closer and saw the faces on the posters. They were our faces. I was in shock. Why were we being called fugitives? THEY are the ones that slaughtered everyone in our village! THEY are the ones that tried to kill us! Now they're trying to call US fugitives! Bullshit! If anyone should be in jail, it's that "River" guy.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've never seen either of these two," I heard Mary say.

"We have information that they've been staying here for the past few weeks. Where are they? If you don't comply, we will be forced to take you in," The soldier threatened.

Mary stood her ground and replied, "I have not seen either of these two. Please leave."

The soldier with free hands grabbed Mary by the shoulders and shoved her to the ground, slamming her head into the wooden floor, and leaving her laying there while drawing his sword.

"YOU WILL TE-,"

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled and charged the soldier. I summoned a sword using Wu and cut him down with a single slash. The second soldier readied his spear, but another sword appeared trough his heart. When he fell, Tous was standing behind him with a bloody sword in hand.

"I can't let you die, now can I?" She mused.

"I had it under control," I retorted.

I went over to Mary and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head. She was speech-less at the fact that we just killed two people. When she finally found words, she said, "Thank you for helping me."

"I should be thanking you for trying to protect us." I responded.

"What will you do now that you know the Empire is looking for you?" She asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"We'll have to keep traveling. It's the only way to get away from the Empire." I replied, try to hold back the tears I felt welling up. "We might just go north and leave the land which the Empire controls."

"Please be safe. Come back anytime. You'll always be welcome back into our inn." Mary said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tous and I hugged her farewell and headed north. Little did I know that our next challenge was more difficult than anything we had faced before.

Ch. 3 – End

* * *

Mac: Heyo! Just got another chapter done. The next one will be back in present time. For the time being, we will do one chapter in present time and 1-2 chapters in the past. Hope you enjoyed! :)

Dom: I'm going to love dropping a present chapter next time, can't wait to have Rien in a few hilarious situations with the present cast of Akame ga Kiru. Love you all 3


	4. Chapter 4: Kill the Vigilante

Ch 4. Kill The Vigilante

* * *

_Night Raid HQ –_

"Can you please run that by me again?" Najenda asked.

"After we assassinated our target, we ran into a girl with a biological Teigu," Mine started to explain, "She had used her secret ability and nearly killed Sheele, but a guy in his late-teens, early-twenties came out of nowhere and cut her head clean off her body."

"What did he look like?" Najenda questioned.

"He was a little shorter than Bulat, had black and white hair, and wore a blue jacket with a yellow interior. He also seemed kind of country-ish. He also has red eyes, like Akame's." Mine described as well as she could.

"What kind of weapon did he use?" Najenda kept asking.

"He used what seemed to be a simple sword." Mine replied.

"Interesting. I'll let head quarters know about this new killer. Hopefully he's on our side." Najenda said.

"If he wasn't, don't you think he would have killed me and Sheele and me instead of the Imperial Soldiers?" Mine questioned.

"True," Najenda admitted. "Either way, you should go rest. That broken arm won't get any better if you don't get your rest."

"Understood," Mine replied and went upstairs to her room.

_I hope this new killer is one we won't have to face _Najenda thought to herself.

-Next Day-

"Another day in the Capital," I said to myself. I looked over to wake up Tous, but I remembered she wasn't here any more. After I had breakfast at the inn I was staying in, I went for a walk. It's been a couple of days since I got here. Last night was the most action I've had in a long time.

I went to a few shops to see what they had to sell. I've seen most of the items here in other places in the Empire. I kept walking for a few hours. I head my stomach growling.

"Time for lunch," I said to myself.

I walked around, looking for a good spot to eat. When I found one, went in and bumped into someone who had already gotten food.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," I apologized to the person.

He shook his head and said, "It's alright. I wasn't looking either."

He had brown, spiky hair, green eyes, and tan-ish skin. He wore a light yellow sweater, a white under-shirt, and blue pants. I offered to buy him his lunch while I got mine as an apology. After we got our food, we sat down and started talking.

"My name is Rien," I said as I held out my hand.

"I'm Tatsumi," He said, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Are you from the country?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "Are you?"

"I come from the east. You?"

"I'm from the north," He said. "Whats it like in the east?"

"Nothing special. Just a few small villages here and there," I answered. "What's the north like?"

"Cold," he said. "Nothing much but snow and leaf-less trees."

"That doesn't sound like much," I noted.

"It's not," he assured me.

We kept up the small talk until we both finished our meals.

"Thank you for the meal," Tatsumi said while bowing his head.

"Like I said before, this is an apology for making you spill your food earlier," I reassured him.

We both said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. It'd be cool to meet him again. I'll be here a while, so I probably will. I was on my way back to the inn when I overheard something.

"Did you hear? General Esdeath is back from the north."

Well isn't this great. The guy I'm looking for isn't even here and now SHE'S come back. This just keeps getting worse and worse. I need to find a way to get into contact with Night Raid and see if they'll accept me.

"Welcome back, General Esdeath. Congratulations on your conquest of the north. It was most superb," The Emperor complimented.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. We left not a soldier alive," Esdeath reported.

"I must apologize. Even though you've just returned, there is work to be done. A group known as 'Night Raid' has been running rampant in the Capital. I wish that you could focus on eliminating them from my city," The Emperor informed her.

"I understand, but I would like to ask one thing of your majesty," Esdeath replied.

"Is it soldiers? You may use as many as you need," He told her.

"I've heard that Night Raid has Teigu wielders. It takes a Teigu to fight a Teigu," she stated. "I would like a group of six Teigu users to be assembled."

"Don't you already have Teigu users known as 'The Three Beasts'?" The Emperor asked.

"Makoto, General Esdeath is doing this to make sure the Capital stays safe. I'm sure entrusting her with the six will be for the better of the Empire," The Prime Minister reassured the Emperor.

_Facing and crushing an enemy is all that matters to Esdeath, so she can do what ever she pleases as long as it doesn't interfere with my power. _The Prime Minister thought with a sly smile on his face.

"I don't believe gold is a suitable reward for this task. Is there anything else you may want?" the Emperor asked Esdeath.

"If I may..." She started.

"What is it," He questioned.

"I would like try being in love."

As soon as she said that, the Emperor and the Prime Minister took a step back. They were shocked by what they just heard.

"Th- That's right!" the Emperor exclaimed. "You are of age, and yet you have not been married yet."

"However, you surround yourself with those who adore you, do you not?" The Prime Minister asked, confused.

"Those are pets," Esdeath replied without hesitation. "I have a scroll with certain criteria. If a person should meet these expectations, I will marry them."

"I understand. We will keep an eye out," The Emperor assured her. "As always, do as you please, Prime Minister."

Esdeath and the Prime Minister talked while walking through the palace courtyard. The Minister teased her about her request and she merely noted how sick and twisted he was.

"...On that subject, I think a request for six Teigu users is a little too much," The Prime Minister said, almost like he was trying to look down on Esdeath.

"Though, in the end, you will take care of it, right?" She replied, her cold, threatening stare meeting his.

"I will make the preparations. In the mean time, I have some people I would like you to get rid of," The Minister said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Ooo, intriguing," Esdeath replied.

She gathered her Three Beasts in the curt yard and told them, "I have a mission for you, although it I somewhat different from normal."

"We will always and forever serve you milady!" The Three Beasts said in unison.

"Good," Esdeath said, proud of her three warriors.

* * *

It's been about a week since Esdeath's return. I've been hearing about murders involving government officials and that the members of Night Raid are the ones behind it. It sounded a little iffy, so I looked into the victims themselves. They all opposed the Prime Minister and his ways. Night Raid was being framed for these murders and no one was smart enough to figure it out.

I decided to go for a walk, as I normally do, when I saw some guy in suits and swords strapped to their sides.

I walked up to them and asked, "What's going on?"

One of the guys looked at me and asked, "Would you like to make some money?"

Judging by the way they were standing and their formation, I was able to tell they were bodyguards.

"Sure," I responded. "What can I do for you?"

"Tomorrow, meet up on the docks and board the ship called the _Ryuusen_. You will be guarding someone important," the man informed me.

"Understood," I replied. "What time should I be there?"

"Board the ship early in the morning. Once you do, look for a group of men dressed as us," he ordered.

"Understood," I replied again.

Looks like I might be meeting Night Raid soon. This is going to be fun.

The next morning, I went straight to the docks and walked up to the _Ryuusen_. It was a freaking cruise ship. Literally. If it hadn't been for the group of guards I'm supposed to find, I don't think I ever would have found my employer.

Before I walked up to him, I summoned a sword with Wu and sheathed it on my back.

"Today is hopefully going to be fun," I said to myself before boarding the boat.

Ch 4 – End

* * *

Mac: Another chapter done. Rien has finally met Tatsumi and those two really hit it off. I'm glad with the way this chapter turned out. Although, I wish there were a little more action. Oh well. That's what next chapter is for. I can't wait to write it. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll keep reading!

Dom: I pretty much lazed around this chapter kind of playing games and such. ^^


End file.
